With Thunder Comes the Rain
by I Stop For Weasley Twins
Summary: Aqua storm aka Katrina Blant gets recruited by Nick Fury to help get the teseract back from Loki but when she meets the god of thunder she feels an instant deep connection with him but when two words and two elements collide will chemistry work it's coarse and create a wonderful reaction or with they both drown in sorrow? ThorxOC
1. Chapter 1

With Thunder Comes the Rain

Chapter 1

_Seventeen years. It had been seventeen years ago today when Katrina Blant's mother had tried to drown her one year old baby girl. Ironically a few moments afterwards she died of a heart attack but the thing is the water the filled little Katrina's lungs never drained. When she got older Katrina discovered that she not only could breath underwater but held the very element at her finger tips. Eventually she grew up to be Aqua Storm defender of her small town of Willow falls at the very edge of New York. _

It had been a slow day as far as crime went so Katrina decided to talk a walk around town. In any other part of New York it would be considered dangerous but this was a quiet little town and secondly if someone did cause her any trouble Katrina would gladly show any creep exactly what she was capable of. It was starting to get dark and just as she started to head home the felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. She whipped around and punched the trench coat clad figure square in the jaw. The man staggered backward and rubbed his injured jaw" Wait Katrina I won't hurt you I'm directer Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D a government agency."

She backed away from him a bit" How the hell do you know my name creeper." This supposed director Fury adjusted his collar" We've been keeping tabs on you, for the sake of national security." Katrina having at least some common sense thought about his words" I don't suppose you can show me some ID can you?" Fury nodded and held out a laminated piece of paper. The young woman scanned it with blue green eyes" Well I know a fake ID when I see one, this is the real deal." Fury slid his ID back into one of his many pockets" I need you to come with me Katrina the world needs your help."

She once again found herself in the middle of a tough decision, this guy could be the real deal but if he wasn't well she didn't want to even think about what could happen. Katrina sighed deeply" If you even lift a finger to touch me I will create a god damn hurricane just to watch your dying breath, you got that?" She didn't detect even a flicker of fear in his dark eyes if anything he look kind of amused by her threat. "Well than we'd better get going."

S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters really was an impressive building it was like a bee hive the way everyone had a job to do and they knew exactly what they were doing. An older guy smirked at her" Well Fury I asked for a treat and boy did you deliver." The director rolled his eyes" This is Katrina Blant, she's here to assist in the return of the teseract." The man smirked at her" Welcome on board team mate the names Tony, Tony Stark also known as genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Katrina shook his hand" That's a lot of things to be for one guy."

Tony shrugged" What can I say I have many talents" Katrina took a look at the power readings on the computer screen" So this teseract it's some kind of power source but to what exactly?" A kind faced man with glasses looked up from his work" It opens a portal into outer space." Katrina hopped on the desk" So I'm guessing all the deaths lately, that has to do with whoever took this teseract." The man nodded. The wheels in Katrina's mind were already in full motion" So if this psychopath whatever his name is used it to get here than can't it be used to send him back?"

Tony pouted like a three year old" See now jack sparrow over here won't be able to explain the plan all dramaticly, he might even cry." Katrina scoffed" Well your plan could work in theory but there is the tiny little problem of catching the manic." Fury nodded" That's where you come in we will need all the help we can get to bring Loki down

**Okay short first chapter the second chapters length depends on those lovely reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

With Thunder Comes the Rain

Chapter 2

Katrina had spent the night examining Dr. Solveig's notes on the teseract and frankly she was in dire need of a steaming hot cup of coffee. As she slumped off the couch and into the kitchen she ran into something solid. It was so solid in fact that she fell back onto a cold unforgiving floor. She blinked a few times in surprise then looked up to find that the rock hard object was actually a person. Not just any person either this guy might as well have been some guy from the middle ages. What with his long flowing hair, piercing blue eyes and old fashioned armor. "My apologies my lady." He helped her to her feet" I am Thor Odinson of Asgard." Suddenly Katrina found her self at a loss for words" Uh Katrina, I'm Katrina." Thor nodded politely" A pleasure lady Katrina."

He opened his mouth to say something else when Tony dragged himself to the cabinet and pulled out some strong pain medication. His hair was a mess, his cloths were in disarray and when he did speak it was barely audible" Well great we've all met Katrina, how exiting for everyone." Katrina giggled slightly" If you're having this rough of a morning than you must have had one hell of a night." Tony scoffed" Sweetheart that talking thing you're doing, think you could stop?" Thor looked positively disgusted" That is no way to speak to a lady metal man." Nick Fury tucked a pile of official looking documents under his arm" If you are all through here, the words ending and we need to figure out how to stop it." Katrina blew a strand of blue green hair off off her nose" I spent the whole damn night going through Solveig's notes whatever their building that portal for nothing good is going to come out of it."

Fury rested his hands against his mouth, a sure sign that he was trying to comprehend everything that was going on" It doesn't matter what he's letting out of the portal if we stop him from doing it in the first place." "I've got it!" Bruce Banner was positively flushed with excitement" The teseract can close the portal which is being opened by the cube!" "Great." Katrina said unenthusiasticly" Only one problem there king of the nerds, we don't know where the cube is." Fury turned to Thor" Do you think you can make Loki tell us where the cube is?" Thor looked a bit dazed" How do you mean?" Before Fury could answer Katrina held up her hands" Whoa whoa whoa director Fury you had better not mean what I think you mean." Directer Fury had a look of intensity in his eyes that brought a chill to her very bones" We need to do whatever it takes to stop Loki."

Katrina slammed her fist into the marble counter" It doesn't matter you can't just go around torturing people that's not what the good guys do!" Thor looked at fury with a dark expression" No harm will come to my brother. I will not allow it" Katrina nearly spat out the coffee she was drinking" Wait back it up, the crazy SOB is your brother?" Thor nodded" It is not merely power he craves it's vengeance upon me." Katrina thought for a moment" This is a government organization isn't it well there has to be someone who can get inside his head, you know interrogate the bastard." A beautiful woman with bouncy red curls raised an eyebrow" If interrogation is what you want I can take care of it." "Fine." fury caved in" but you had better make it quick agent Romanov" As Fury and agent Romanov walked away, Tony passed out at the counter. Katrina thought she should say something to Thor; she had never been good at comforting people and right now was no exception.

"Look uh Thor you can relax okay, they're not going to torture him." Obviously her attempt to comfort him hadn't worked because his blue eyes looked very troubled. "That is not what troubles me it is what Loki plans to do with those he controls." Katrina hopped up on the counter" What do you mean?" Thor looked surprised"You do not know? Loki has used the teseract to control the minds of Eric Solveig and a man known as hawk eye. He will let them live as long as he finds use of them. "Yea" Katrina nodded" The only question is what is that use?"

**okay wow three reviews with just one chapter a feel totally ****inspired:D**** So shoot some more reviews please. **


End file.
